Secrets Save Lives
by SweetenedLemonX
Summary: (Takes place during Breaking Dawn, part two.) Bella's bestfriend turns up unexpectedly in Forks at the wrong time, baring her own secrets. Evelina Danvers, came to town seeking refuge, not wanting to get involved with anymore Vampires, but i guess fate was against her. Especially when she ends up having two guys falling inlove with her. Garret/Oc Paul/Oc Garret/Oc/Paul
1. Chapter 1

_'Knock, Knock' _ Her hands shook as she balled them into tight fists, hoping to keep her nerves down. She could feel the butterfly's fluttering around her stomach as if they were high on caffeine, constantly bumping into the inside of her belly. She was so nervous, she felt like she could throw-up any moment. Waiting patiently outside the wooden door she looked around her at the woods. _Nothing has changed much_, she thought to her self, smiling slightly as she recalled all of her good times, here in Forks. She'd missed it here, playing in the woods, and surprisingly she missed the rain. It doesn't rain that much in the part of Texas she's been living and she hates it. Although it's not the rain that making her dislike the place, it's the...People. The creaking of the door bought back her attention. She turned around to come face to face with Charlie Swan and she couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped her. Charlie stood there motionless, staring at Evelina standing infront of him. He couldnt belive it, after all this time she finally turns up. He was happy that she was here, but he felt his mood change instantly when he took in her appearance. She felt uncomfortable under his watchful eyes. He seemed to be taking in every tiny detail that made her, her. Evelina looked down at her tattered, blood-soaked clothes and softly shrugged without looking up. "W-what?" Charlie manged to get out before falling silent again. Evelina didn't know what to say. Obviously she couldn't tell him the truth, but she really didn't want to lie to him. She opted for another shrug, still not looking up. She didn't want to see his face at the moment, she was scared that if she did, she might end up telling him everything. "Evelina, what happened to you?" Charlie asked softly, taking a few small steps towards the bloodied girl standing before him. He felt sick thinking about what could have caused this much damage to the girl he had always thought of as a daughter. "Nothing." Evelina whispered. Still refusing to look at him. Charlie didn't believe her, it was obvious that something had gone down with her, but he wasn't going to pressure her right now. All she needed was comfort. "Come 'ere." Charlie said soothingly, again taking another few steps closer. After hearing what Charlie said, Evelina limped forward towards Charlie and hesitantly wrapping her delicate arms around his waist and his larger arms encircled around her shoulder, pulling her closer and resting his head on top of hers. Evelina gripped the back of Charlies shirt in her fist, as if trying to make sure e couldn't disappear. "It's going to be okay now, Evie. I promise." He whispered into her hair. "You're safe now." Those three words floated around her head, as if teasing her, because she knew that it didn't matter where she went, she'll never be safe. No one can keep her safe, they're going to find her, one way or another.

**Please comment whether you're liking it soooo far. 3 I have biggggggg plans for this story ! Thanks for reading 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Last night, Evelina couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, sleep just couldnt over come her. Her eyes constantly fluttering open and closed and her she just couldnt get her mind to stop thinking.  
She layed there comfortably in Bella's old bed, staring up at the white ceiling as if it held some of her answer; It didn't. Nothing did. She knew the answers to all her questions, she may not like them but she knew them. Maybe it would have been better if she didn't, if she was kept in the dark with everything. Would she feel safer? _Would she **be **safer? _She'll never know. No matter what happens in her life now, she's always going to be in danger, she's always going to have that risk of dying. Evelina isn't afraid of death, in the last year and abit, she's faced it more than enough times, but no-one is truely, ever ready to die. Sometimes, death my seem like the better option and again sometimes, some people may truely believe that it is, but isn't it just another way of running from our problems? Whether it be, commiting suicide or murder, it's their problems that drive them to it. It's their problems that force them to feel like their's no other way, like it's either that or to bare the continuous torcher of the negative energy surrounding them.  
Evelina continued to toss and turn all night as thoughts and memories taunted her, reminding her every second that she wasn't safe...That she'll never _be_ safe,

"You have to talk to me, Eve. You have to help me understand." Charlie said to an unresponsive Evelina. She sat cross legged on the sofa absent mindedly playing around with a stray string hanging loosly from her gloved and staring blankly ahead of her at the wall. She refused to answer any of Charlie's questions, she couldnt let him get involved. He was perched on the coffee table directly infront of Evelina line of sigh, but yet she still managed to act as if he wasnt there and talking to her.  
He let out a frustarted sigh. "I can't help you, if i dont know what i'm helping you with."  
Evelina couldn't let it go on any longer. She moved her gaze away from the wall and onto Charlie. He looked tired with his skin pale and dark bag surrounded his eyes. He just wanted to help her and she understood that more than he thinks she does, but by helping her would only get him killed and she couldnt let that happen...She wouldnt let that happen.  
"I dont need help, Charlie. I just got into a little bit of trouble, you know how i am, I've always attracted trouble." She said to the tired man softly. What she told him was believable, she really did attract trouble. That was something her and Bella had always seemed to share. Something they had always joked about.  
Evelina studied Charlies face for a few moments as he pondered of what she'd said. They both sat their in silence for a few moments until just by looking at his face could she see the truth in his eyes. He didn't belive her. She could understand that, turning up covered in blood probley gave her away, but she was hoping that he would have dropped it.  
"You know what, get up." He said pushing himself off of the coffee table, standing infront of her. She looked up at him blankly.  
"What?" She asked, confused.  
"Get up."  
"Why?" She asked again, not moving from her seat.  
"We're going out." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at her.  
"Where?"  
"To see Bell-" "No!" She exclaimed, cutting Charlie off. Charlie seemed taken aback by her sudden burst and actually took a step backwards. When Evelina noticed she was instantly flooded with guilt. She hadnt meant to snap at Charlie, she didnt mean to. Quickly Charlie recovered frowning down at her.  
"Tough." He said before reaching down and pulling her up until she was standing. Once she was on her feet, Charlie quickly wrapped his arms extremely gently around her waist and threw her softly over his shoulder, before marching out the front door. He didn't want to be doing this, but if he couldnt get anything out of her then he had to try Bella. He was worried. Well actually, he was beyond worried. She looked so broken to him. Her skin was deathly pale, and she had purple, blue bruises littering the surface of her face, her bottom lip was busted and had a large gash just above her left eyebrow. He knew that she had many more injuries other than the noticable one on her face but with the baggy clothing that she was wearing it was extremely hard to notice them. Although he had noticed though out the morning that she walked with a lip and always seemed to be clutching at the right side of waist. He wanted so badly to asked about them, but when ever he thought about what could be hidden there he felt sick to his stomach.  
Evelina let out a small whimper as Charlies shoulder rubbed against her side. She heard Charlie mutter out a quiet 'Sorry', as he opened up the passenger door.  
He careful kept ahold on Evelina and pulled the door wide open. Once the door was opened he crouched down and pulled her slowly back over his shoulder, placing her gently on seat. Once she was seated she didn't move. Not once, just stared ahead of her out the windscreen watching the tree's sway side to side in the low winds. Charlie exhaled deeply before standing and going around to the other side.  
Evelina thought about getting back out the car once he was seated but she could already feel the guilt that she would feel creeping in, so she stayed put.  
"I'm sorry." Charlie mumbled as he started the engine.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to see Bella seemed to last a lifetime, or maybe it was just the tension that had fillled the car talking. Evelina continued to pretend Charlie wasn't there and Charlie seemed to sense her not wanting to talk, so he respected it and remained silent. When they finally arrived at their desination, Evelina made no move to get out, she remained rooted in place.

Charlie sighed before getting out and walking up to the white door to the extremely beautiful house. Evelina was in awe of the majority of glass house. It was truely beautiful. She'd always wished to live in a house like this, but Morganville seemed to be lacking these type of houses. She wasn't completely complaining because the Glass house that her and her friends lived in was beautiful as well in it's own kind of way. She loved that house. She loved the people living in that house and it felt like someone was thrusting a buring hot blade through her heart as she thought of them. It hurt knowing that they're there, fighting for their lives and she's not. A part of her's longing to return to them, to show them that she hasn't turned her back, but if she did then what was the poing of runnning in the first place? Evelina glanced sideways out the window at the house and watched Charlie knock on the door lightly. It only took a few seconds before a small girl opened the door wide and threw herself at Charlie. She couldnt be any older than 6, her long bronze hair that hung down her back, swayed slightly as she hugged Charlie and he hugged her back. She was smiling brightly and Evelina found herself smiling aswell. The young girls smile was contagious, and for some reason Evelina didnt mind, actually she welcomed it. She hadnt smiled in a while, and thinking about it made her feel guilty. She shouldnt be smiling. She should be focused. She looked down at her black silk gloves that covered her hands and sighed. She didnt want this. She hated this. She wished that she could just removed her gloves and never have to wear them again, but that would just cause trouble. Trouble that she didnt think that she could handle. Evelina was special, she was gifted. Although she thought more of it as a curse than anything. She couldn't quite remember when it happened or what really caused it, if anything, but she could see things other people couldnt. Apart from the individual she was seeing it from. She could see memories. Other people's memories. She could view them like it was a movie. But only from touch...And it wasn't quite as simple as it seemed. When she came into contact with a person she didnt just get a glimpse, she saw everything, all at once. It was like watching a movie extremely fast, and even though it was moving at high speeds she caught everything, every tiny little detail and it was all stored in her mind. The memories she sees are never forgotten, it's like the memories themselves refuse to be forgotten. Evelina hated it. Her mind constantly filled with thoughts and memories that arent even hers, things she's forced to rememeber. When she was younger she thought it was cool. She was amazed by it, and was constantly being nosy; touching her friends or just random people in school and seeing what they've seen, what they've done. It wasn't until she accedentally touched a girl in school: Rose. Rose was quiet, always stuck to herself and Evelina always tried to talk to her, to become her friend. She didnt realise why rose was hesitant to speak out until that day. That was the day she found out that Rose was abused. She was beated on by her father, daily. There was something different about this time with Evelina's gift though, it was seen differently. This time, she didn't just watch it...She was apart of it. She saw everything through Rose's eyes. And the thing that changed Evelina was the fact that she felt everything, aswell. Every hit that Rose took, Evelina took with her. Every kick, shove, punch, slap was felt by both. Evelina was different after that. She felt protective over Rose but that was when she started to hate her 'gift'. Even though she was starting to resent her gift she was kind of thankful. She saved Rose's life. She was able to get her father locked away and she felt proud and happy, but then memories of those nights still haunt her. Over the last year and a bit in Morganville she's seen worse. Much worse. But the memories of Rose have always shone the brightest in her mind. The memories never fading. That why she seems adament in keeping the gloves on at all times. She feel normal with them, she can touch people without the fear of falling into a coma-like-state and seeing everything that they have seen in their lives. She's realised that the older the person is that she touches the more memories she has to see, the longer she's out of it for.

_'Tap, Tap ,Tap'_ Evelina jumped slightly in her seat, as she was shaken from her thought by Charlie tapping on her window. She turned her head away and in the oposite direction. She didnt want to face Bella. She couldnt. Not after avoiding her for all this time. Her door clicked open and a gush of cold air flew into the car and danced around Evelina. She crossed her arms tightly over he chest to preserve some warmth. "Bella, wants to see you." Charlies stated softly. "I dont want to see, Bella." I mumbled staring out of the driver side window. "Well, you're going to, whether you like it or not." Evelina just ignored him. Her heart rate speeding up at the thought of having to face Bella. Would she yell? Would she scream? Would she even say _anything?_ All the thoughts were buzzing around Evelina's head. She didnt know what to do. She wanted to see Bella so badly. She missed her. Her bestfriend. Her sister. But would she be in danger? Evelina took a deep breath and got out the car, her head down, looking at the ground. The door shut behind her and she heard multiply people shuffling infront of her. She didnt dare look up, not wanting Bella to see her injuries. "Evie?" A bell like voice timidly asked. The voice some what resembled Bella's but was softer and quieter. Evelina resisted the urge to look up to find the source the voice came from. "Evie, It's Bella." Someone took a step forward and on reaction, Evelina took a small step back. "Evelina, it's okay. Just look at me." Bella said soothingling. _'It's now or never'_ Evelina thought to herself. She took a deep breath and then lifted her head. Instantly her blue eyes connected with the honey gold one's that now seemed to belong to Bella. Evelina took no notice in the people standing behind Bella, but her full attention was on her bestfriend. She watched as Bella's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her mouth as they took in the the bruises skattered on her face. Bella's eyes scanned Evelina up and down checking for any other injuries but a frown crept onto her face as she took in the baggy clothing. Evelina tried to keep her emotions off her face as she greeted Bella. "Hey."


	4. Chapter 4

Evelina shuffled awkwardly under Bella watchful gaze. She knew coming back here would be a bad idea but she had no where else to go.  
"What happened?" Bella demanded and she stormed over to Evelina and carefully gripped her chin, tilting her head from side to side, getting a closer look at the injured skin. Evelina pushed Bella away and took a few steps back.  
"Nothing." Bella's eyes narrowed.  
"Don't tell me that nothing happened, when it's obvious that something did."  
Evelina shrugged. "It's fine."  
Bella took another step forward towards her, eyes narrowing even more. "That's not what i asked."  
Charlie walked over to the two girls and lightly gripped Bella's forearm tugging her to one side. Bella seemed hesitant to leave but Charlie insisted. Evelina stood there, fiddling with her gloves and lightly kicking a loose stone with her uninjured leg. Charlie and Bella hadn't moved that far away and Evelina could still hear them.  
"What happened to her, dad?" Bella asked, here eyes constantly flickering back over to Evelina standing form.  
"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me anything. She turned up at home yesterday covered in blood, looking like she was about to pass out. I didn't know what to do . I was going to phone the hospital but she said no, she refused to go. She doesn't talk to me like she does you. that's why i bought her here..To you."  
Evelina inwardly scoffed, 'Bringing me to Bella was a waste of time.' She thought bitterly.  
"Hi." a sweet voice said from in front of Evelina. She looked up from her hands and she noticed the little 6 year old standing in front of her. The brown haired child beamed up at Evelina and she couldn't help but smile slightly back. "Hey."  
Evelina crouched down in front of the young girl so that she was a similar height. "I'm Renesmee, are you my auntie Evie?"  
Renesmee stared up at Evelina with happiness and curiosity in her big brown eyes. The same eyes Bella had. "Hi Renesmee, yeah i guess you could say i'm your auntie Evie. How did you know?" Evelina tilted her head to the side slightly as she analyzed the small girl smiling in front of her. Before Renesmee could answer a shadow fell over the two girls and they both looked up to see a handsome young man, with bronze hair smiling down on renesmee lovingly. Instantly Evelina recognized him at Edward, Bella's husband. Edward gently placed a hand on Renesmee's shoulder and she grinned up at him. "Come on Ness, i think its time to get you indoor with everyone else." Renesmee pouted slightly. "But i'm talking to auntie Evie." She turned her attention back to Evelina. "Mummy has picture of you in our house and she's always telling me stories about you as well. Every night before bed she tells me one."  
Evelina smiled softly at Renesmees words and small tears start to fill her eyes. She'd missed Bella more than she'd realized, and she felt a sort of relief at having seen her again. "Don't cry." Renesmee said and she looked at her again and her smile broadened. Evelina instantly blinked back the tears that threatened to escape. "I'm fine." Renesmee didnt look convinced so Evelina plastered a fake smirk on her face. "Hopefully nothing bad was said about me in these stories."  
Renesmee pursed her lips as she thought and she grinned. "Well..." She trailed off and she looked around avoiding eye contact with Evelina. Evelina gasped playfully and renesmee giggled. "Not really. Mummy never said anything bad, just that you're like uncle Emmett."  
Evelina smiled at renesmee again. "Well, I'm not sure if that's's an insult or a compliment considering i don't really know the guy."  
Renesmees eyes seemed to light up with an idea. "Why don't you come on in and meet everyone?"  
Evelina frowned not really liking the idea of meeting people, more people she came into contact with the more danger there'd be. Evelina didn't get to reply before Edward spoke up. "That's not a good idea, Nessie." Evelina nodded in agreement.  
"Sorry, but I'm going back with Charlie." Renesmee frowned.  
"Actually...You're not." Charlies voice mumbled from behind her. Evelina stood and straightened up with out causing too much pain but couldn't help the quiet whimper she let out when she moved her waist. When the pain had passed she turned to faced Charlie and Bella with a raised Eyebrow. "What?" She asked.  
"You're staying here with me." Bella stated stepping forward towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

"No I'm not!" Evelina exclaimed, shaking her head wildly. Shocked by Bella statement.  
Bella didn't say anything more to her, instead she turned to Charlie. "I've got it from here, dad. I'll see you for Christmas."  
Charlie nodded and leaned over to give Bella a small hug before turning to Evelina and giving her a look of sympathy. He didn't want to leave her here against her will but Bella was the only one she's ever confided in. She needs this.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered before getting in the cruiser and driving off down the road with Evelina watching the car disappear with disbelief written across her face. She continued to stare at the road that Charlie had gone down, hoping that he would turn around and come and get her...But he didn't. She felt slightly betrayed by his actions. She knew that he didn't mean it like that but she's had to many people betray her in the past two years, that even the smallest things affect how she thinks now.  
"I think we should get inside." Bella's voice spoke softly from beside Evelina, who still seemed frozen in place staring at nothing.  
Bella reached forward and lightly placed her hand on Evelina shoulder comfortingly but she just shook it off and threw a glare in Bella's direction.  
"I'm not setting foot inside that house." Evelina declared angrily. She heard slight shuffling from behind her.  
"Edward, why don't you and Nessie go inside and set up a spare room for Evie. We'll be in, in a minute." Bella said softly and Evelina scoffed.  
"Alright. Come on Ness."  
It was silent for a few moments before Evelina was spun around to come face to face with an angry looking Bella.  
"You either tell me what happened to you, or you stay here until you do." Bella stated simply to Evelina as she stood there dumbfounded. She was hurt that Bella was taking away her free-will, that she didn't trust her. She felt conflicted as she would love to be able to tell somebody; Bella especialy whats wrong with her, whats happened to her, but she cant. She cant bring that much danger to Bella and her family. It wasn't fair. But she didn't see anyway of getting out of this.  
Evelina was pulled out of her thought by the wind rushing past her face. A gasp escaped her mouth as she found herself hanging over Bella's shoulder. Now she was beyond pissed.  
"What The Hell Do You Thing You're Doing?!" Evelina screeched, pounding her clenched fist on Bella's back but have no result. Bella just ignored her and continued to walk into the house.  
As she passed the door frame the only sound was chatter from a lot of people but as they caught the sound of Evelina's continuous line of cuss words the house seemed to immediately quiet down into silence...Well apart from the angry Evelina.  
"Put me down!" Evelina cried. She was starting to feel the pain of her side as it was pressing down painfully on Bella's shoulder.  
"Fine." Bella huffed and placed Evelina on her feet...In the center of the living room.  
Evelina's hands immediately grasped at her waist trying to ease away the pain that was throbbing erratically, the pain felt like it was consuming her insides and she tried to hide what she was feeling as she looked around the room. It was full, there were people everywhere, and the strange thing was there eyes were red. Or the majority was, and Evelina knew instantly what they were and she wasn't impressed.  
She let out a groan of annoyance. This was exactly what she was avoiding. Vampires.  
She turned her eyes on Bella where they hardened immensely.  
"This is classed as kidnapping!" She exclaimed angrily ignoring all of the curious gazes that fell upon her as she spoke.  
"Don't be so dramatic." Bella said, rolling her eyes.  
Evelina clenched her teeth " Don't be such a bitch." She spat.  
As she spoke, a growl sounded from somewhere in the room, she rolled her eyes. 'Typical' she thought.  
"I recognize that voice." A cheerfully soft voice said as a beautiful blonde woman walked through the door. A smile lit up her face when she noticed Evelina. And Evelina did the same.  
"Rose." Evelina stated with a chuckle before limping over to the blonde haired vampire who quickly appeared in-front of her, a smile adorned her features. Evelina wrapped her arms around her, being careful to avoid her wounds and the Rosalie copied, pulling her closer.  
"I missed you." Evelina whispered.  
"You too."


	6. Chapter 6

After a few moments, Rosalie pulled out of the hug and stared questioningly at Evelina. "What are you doing here?"  
Evelina shrugged. "Its an extremely long and boring story."  
Rosalie's eyes scanned her up and down, a frown working its way onto her pale face. "It doesn't look boring."  
"Yeah, well, looks can be decieving." Evelina raised an eyebrow and a smirk played at her lips. "You of all people should know that."  
Rosalie went to reply but was cut off by Bella suddenly appearing at her side, her eyes flickering between the two girls. "How do you know each other?" She asked cautiously.  
"None of your business!" Evelina spat. Still angry at having been forced into something she doesnt want. Or need.  
Bella took a small step back from the harshness of Evelina's voice, confused on where the hatred had come from before realisation hit. Then she frowned. "It's for your own good."  
Evelina chuckled angrily. "No it isnt. If it was for my own good, you wouldnt be forcing me to be here, I shouldnt be here, Isabella."  
Bella sighed, before pointing to a free seat on the sofa, next to beautiful blonde curly haired vampire with the same golden coloured eyes as Rosalie. "Sit." She commanded.  
"You know, i'm extremely sick and tired of people telling me what to do." Evelina hissed through her teeth, although still following the comand as she spoke.  
She limped over to the seat, ignoring all the watchful eyes of the vampires and with one hand pressed tightly to her side, slowly lowered herself on to the couch cushion. Pain ripped trhought her side and she sucked in a gulp of air in surprise. She looked up and she stared at Bella, whose own eyes were focused on Evelinas side, who removed her hands quickly and acted like nothing was wrong. But she knew that Bella knew.  
"I'm sitting. Now what?"  
"We need to talk." Bella stated simply.  
Evelina scoffed and looked around the room at all the vampires. "In a room full of vampires. Hmmm, i wonder how i feel about that." She retorted sarcastically.  
Bella frowned confuzed. "How do you know about vampires?"  
Evelina watched Bella for a few moments before shrugging and looking away. "I've had run-ins with a few."  
"And you're still alive?" A rough male voice spoke up from around the room. Evelina's eyes scanned the crowd and stopped at a tall ruggedly handsome male. He was tall about 6'1 with shoulder length wavy brown hair and piercing blood red eyes that were watching Evelina with interest.  
She smirked slightly. "Well, what can i say?" her smirk grew. "I'm awesome."  
The mystery man stepped forwards with a smirk of his own. "Garret." He stated holding his hand out to her.  
Evelina plastered an extremly fake smile on her face. "Not really caring. Nice to meet you."  
She ignored his outstretched hand and turned back to Bella and sighed. She opened her mouth to say something but immediatly closed it. _What could she say?_  
"It's been a year, Evie." Bella whispered sadly. "You've been ignoring me for a _year!" _  
Guilt started gnwring at her as Bella's hurt voice echooed around her head. '_You did it to protect her' _She reminded her self.  
"Your point being?" Evelina asked. No emotions shown on her face.  
"Me and Claire are worried about you."  
Evelina felt anger spread like a wild-fire through her veins at the mention of claire. It wasnt really Claire that angered her, it was the fact that she went against her.  
Evelina pushed her self up of the couch and faced Bella, anger visibly blazing in her eyes. "Claire's spoken to you?" She manged to get out through her clentched teeth.  
"Yes." Was bella's reply. "Wasn't she suposed too?"  
"No!" Evelina exclaimed. "She wasn't. She promised me she wouldn't."  
"What didn't you want to talk to me so bad? What did i do?" Bella desperatly asked.  
"Nothing. You did nothing!"  
"Then why!?"  
"Because I'm in trouble!" Evelina cried before realising what she said and slapping her hands over her mouth. Bella went silent and Evelina could feel the vamps shuffling around curiously. All eyes on her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Evie? What kind of trouble?" Bella cautiously asked, taking a hesitant step forward.  
Evelina shurgged, avoiding eye contact with everyone. She kept her head down and began fiddling with her fingers.  
"I'm sure it's not that bad?" Bella mumbled trying to comfort herself. She knew Evelina's knack for getting herself introuble, _so how bad could it be?_  
Evelina looked up and stared straight at Bella, contemplating her words. She knew she couldn't tell Bella anything about her situation but maybe if she started being slightly truthful, Bella would stop asking, fearing the answer.  
She stood up carefully, her eyes never leave Bella's. She took a deep breath. "Look, i know what you're thinking, okay. And that isn't how it is. I havent just broken a petty law, like drink driving, hitting a cop, you know, what i used to get arrested for." Evelina sighed. "I know that my criminal record isn't clean, okay? i **know **that. But this is so much more bigger than that. I have people looking for me,extremly angry people and they're not planning on arresting me," Evelina face had paled drastically as it finally dawned on her. "They're going to kill me."  
Evelina doesnt have a problem with dying, doesnt bother her at all, but leaving people behind is what brings her down.  
The room was silent. Bella stood frozen as she took in Evelina's words as they spiraled around her mind. Her emotions changed rapidly from one to another, before settling on anger.  
"What the hell have you done!?"  
Evelina's head snapped up as she stared back at Bella, her eyes blazed with simming anger.  
"What did i do?" She asked in disbelief. "I did what you used to always tell me to do. I stood up for something i believed in."  
"Oh, yeah , that makes sense, because you used to believe that all laws were pointless and were ment to be broken."  
Evelinea scoffed. "They are. But i stood up for my family and friends, i didn't care what happened to me, but i needed to do what was right by them."  
"Then why are you running?"  
"Because i have unfinished business that needs to be sorted before i die." She took a deep calming breath before continuing. "i'm not scared of dying, Bella, i've had enough experience with death that i'd gladly welcome it, but you have to understand that i cannot tell you anything else, okay, please, please stop asking." She begged quietly. She was starting to feel worn out, her feet were aching and her wounds were starting to get aggitated.  
Bella, sighed almost silently before shaking her from left to right gently. "I'll stop asking, if you stay here."  
Evelina chuckled slightly. "Still as bad at compromising as i remember. You should think about these things through before you say 'em. I mean, if i didnt stay here, you wouldnt be able to ask anyway cause i wont be here. So either way i get out of your interrigation." She said with the shadow of a smile adorning her lips.  
Bella smiled and shrugged. "You've always been better at it than me." Her smile slipped away and seriousness replaced it."But please stay, even if it's just for a few day. I missed you."  
Evelina was silent as she thought about this. All the pro's and con's listed in her mind before she mentally said "Fuck it."  
"Okay, but just for a few days." She finally let a proper smile appear as she looked at bella cockily. "I might have kinda missed you too."  
Bella envoloped her into a hug and Evelina returned it but with one though running through her mind.

"What have i gotten myself into?"


	8. Chapter 8

"So, do I even wanna know how you got involved with Vampires?" Evelina asked casually as she sipped her water from the pink mug she was holding and letting her eyes wonder of the many vampires standing in the living room. She didn't quite feel comfortable with all these vampires around, even after the amount of times she had been reassured that they don't or more likely wont, bite.  
She tried to keep her distance and much preferred standing up rather than sitting down because that way she had much easier way of defense, although she wasn't sure what kinda of damage she could inflict with her wounds.  
"Probably not." Bella replied, shrugging. She seemed so at home with everyone in this room, it was like she was made for this world, which was a depressing thought for Evelina.  
Evelina didn't want to think that anybody was made for this world, she didn't believe that people should have to endure such torture. She thought of this as a form of punishment, but dished out unfairly.  
"I'm kinda curious, though. How did Isabella Swan end up a dead, blood sucking myth?" Evelina asked with the hint of amusement in her voice. She was never one to sugar coat things, she had always said things how they are. It's one of the traits that gets her in the most trouble.  
A scoff was heard from one of the vampires. Obviously disliking Evelina's wording. "I find that kind off offensive." Garrets husky voice spoke out from the other side of the room, where he was lent against the wall, behind the Denali clan. "Your words have pierced my un-beating heart." He spoke again, this time from right beside her. The swiftness of his movement left a gust of wind in his wake. The coldness swirled around Evelina and she shivered.  
She turned her head to the left and looked up at Garret who was now perched on the arm of her chair, one eyebrow skillfully raised. "Well i'm sorry that your heart is too soft to hear the truth." She snipped at him.  
Garret just grinned down at her. His red eyes watchful. "Trust me, my heart is far from soft."  
Evelina scoffed. "I don't doubt it. Your red eyes are a _dead_ giveaway." Emphasis on the dead.  
Garret opened his mouth to retort, but Bella cut him off before he could utter a sound. "I'll tell you how I got introduced to this world, if you tell me how you did." She bargained. Already Evelina knew her answer.  
"That sounds fair." Garret piped in, a smirk tugging at his plump, pale pink lips.  
Evelina wiped around and glared at him. "You wouldn't know what fair was, even if it was dangling infront of you dripping in fresh blood."  
She turned her attention back to Bella. "I thought we agreed that you would stop asking questions."  
"I know. But I'm worried about you."  
"How many times do i have to tell you not to be?"  
"More times, than you have."  
"Just st-" Evelina was cut off by the back door being swung open and a large muscular man walked through. He was tall, about 6'1, had short glossy black hair and gorgeous russet skin tone.  
"Jake!" Nessie yelped as she walked into the room just in front of her father. She ran forwards towards the man and he scooped her up in his arms. "Hey, Ness."  
Edward walked over and stood protectively behind Bella. Even though Evelina didn't like this life and wouldn't wish it upon anyone, she was glad that Bella had found Edward, they were surprisingly perfect for one another.  
"Hey Jacob." Bella greeted as the man, 'Jacob' walked into the room fully, little Nessie still situated in his arms.  
"Bella."  
Evelina stared at the man infront. He was the complete opposite to every single person in this room, whilst they were all cold, he was warm, Evelina could literally feel the heat from where she sat, but the name Jacob rang some sort of recongision. She kept her eyes on him as she racked her brain for anything. Then like that, she knew.  
"Jacob Black?" She asked in shock. "Baby black?"  
Jacob turned towards her, his face confused but for only a few seconds before his eyes lit up and his lips stretched into a grin. Evelina stood herself up as a genuine smile appeared on her face.  
"Elee?" He asked, as he gently lowered Nessie to the floor, his eyes never leaving Evelinas. He was shocked at seeing her, he hadn't seen her in years and he missed her. They used to be the best of friends, until she stopped visiting.  
Evelina just nodded and before she knew it, large warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her to their body. Holding her tight. She tensed at first but realising that Jake wouldn't hurt her, she relaxed and hugged him back. He small pale arms wrapped around his waist as his were around her shoulders, his head placed lightly on top of hers.  
"I missed you." They both seemed to say at the same time, causing them both to chuckle at each other.  
After a few moments they pulled back. Jakes eyes scanned her and a frown worked it's way onto his features at her appearance. Evelina did the same but her smile just grew. '_Who knew, that little Jakie would get so buff...and well...Hot'_  
She grinned at him and poked his stomach. "Naww, look at you, you're all growed up and stuff...And buff."  
He chuckled slightly. "Yeah, that happens." Then his face turned serious. "Where've you been?"  
Evelina groaned. "Not you too."  
Jake frowned. "What?"  
She sighed. "Look, as much as i missed my bestfriend, Jake, I can't tell you."  
His eyes narrowed at her then turned abruptly to Bella. " Do you know?"  
Bella shook her head. "She wont say anything, no matter how hard i try and get it out of her."  
"Look, can we not talk about this." Evelina asked them both before turning her attention back to Jake. "How've you been?"  
His eyes softened but his expression stayed hard. "Busy." He said bluntly,  
"Is that all i'm gunna get now? One worded answers."  
"If you want answers, you're gunna have to give me answers."  
Evelina chuckled slightly to herself and shook her head. "Screw you."  
She picked her pink mug up off of the floor and left the room, heading for the kitchen. She got to the kitchen and walked over to the sink, ignoring the eyes that followed her movements. She turned the tap on and rinsed the mug out before placing it upside-down on the draining board. She kept her back to everyone as she looked out the window and watched the clouds float by.  
"What?" She asked without turning around.  
"They don't mean to cause trouble, they're just worried." Edward spoke softly.  
Evelina turned around and lent back against the sink. She sighed heavily. "I know. It's just, bad things have happened to me where I've been and i can't drag anyone else into that. I wont." She stated defiantly.  
"I understand. I was like that when i first met Bella." He admitted quietly, as he lent against the counter next to her. "I didn't want her getting involved with this world and i tried to keep it from her, but in the end i couldn't no matter how hard i tried."  
Evelina comfortingly placed her hand on his arm. "Don't dwell on the past, Edward. From what I've seen in the past few hours I've been here, you two are perfect together." She removed her hand and smiled up at him. "I'm not the biggest fan of Vampire, I've made that obvious," Edward chuckled. "But, I'm glad Bella and Renesmee have you and you deserve your place our family."  
Edward smiled down at her and his eyes held this light, this happiness that made her smile back. "Thank you." He whispered and she nodded in response. "Jacob's taking Nessie down to the rez later for a bonfire, and she was wondering if you wanted to go with her. She wants to get to know her new aunt."  
Evelina thought about it for a moment. Spending time with Nessie, getting to know her neice did sound nice...And normal. She could do with some normal.

"I would like that."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, what should I expect from this bonfire?" Evelina asked Jacob from the back seat of his truck. She lent forwards and wedged herself in between the two front seats. She turned to the right and poked out her tongue at Nessie, who just giggled and returned the gesture.

"My dad's going to be telling the legends and then it's just an average bonfire. Food, drink, interacting with other people," Jacob paused, and glanced over at her, before back at the road. "Think you can handle that?"

Evelina scoffed. "What do you think I am? Social Impaired?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Evelina gasped playfully and punched him in the arm.

Jacob quickly raised the arm closest to her in mock surrender. "Hey! No attacking the driver!"

"Whatever."

* * *

Evelina closed the car door behind her and Nessie eagerly grasped her hand, bouncing on the spot. She looked over at the large group of people mingling and walking around the beach, getting the fire ready. Immediately she started to feel nervous. There was a lot of people. People she didn't know. She turned to Jacob.

"I don't think i can do this." He just smiled and reached for Nessie's other hand, tugging her along, which in then tugged along Evelina.

"Aunt Evie, come meet everyone." Nessie said, letting go of Jacobs hand and running along to the group of people, Evelina following behind. As we got closer everyone turned to look at us, and Evelina looked down at the ground avoiding all eye contact with everyone.

"Hello there, Nessie. How've you been?" Nessie paused, let go of Evelina's hand and wrapped her arms around an older man in a wheelchair, who did the same.

"Hello, Billy. I've been fine, you?" Nessie responded, softly to man. Billy smiled.

"I've been good, dear," he turned his attention to me. "And who might you be?" Evelina didn't get a chance to answer as Jacob strode over, throwing an arm around he shoulders and grinning down at the Billy.

"Dad, this is Evelina Danvers. Remember her?" That when it clicked in Evelina's mind. Billy Black. A grin grew on her face as she faced him, hoping that he still remembered her. And he did. His eyes widened briefly before his own grin was displayed across his face.

"Little Evie," He said in shock. "Look how you've grown." His eyes wondered over the numerous amounts of cuts and bruises littered un-evenly across my face, arms and legs. He frowned slightly but other wise didn't say anything, just rolled himself forward and embraced her. She melted into the familiar warmth that she used to feel when she was younger and hugged back.

"It's good to see you again, Billy."

"You too, Eve," He pulled back and smiled.

"Now, why don't you three go and join the rest. I'm sure that would love to meet you." He said, before rolling away to the other elders, leaving Evelina watching after him.

"He missed you, ya know." Jake said from behind her.

Evelina frowned. "I missed him too," She turned around to face him. "I missed everyone."

"Then why didn't you come back?"

She sighed. "I couldn't, Jake. Can we not do this right now?" Jacob stared at her hard, for a few moment, trying to understand what she was hiding, what she seemed to running from, but expression gave nothing away.

He nodded, slowly, giving in...For now. "C'mon, you have to meet everyone."

"I don't have to do anything." She responded, crossing her arms over her chest, defiantly. Renesmee giggled and Jake smirked over at her. She nodded enthusiastically, and before Evelina knew what was happening, Jake had rushed forward sweeping her feet out from under her, tossing her over his shoulder and began the stride over to the others.

"Jacob Black, you put me down, right now!" Evelina shouted, banging her fists hard against his back. She tried squirming around, to loosen his grip on her, but she turned to far and his shoulder ended up pushing into her side. A searing pain shot through her body, and a whimper escaped her mouth. With every step that Jacob took, sent another jolt of pain through her. Her fists clenched around his shirt, trying to keep her balance and to somehow express her pain.

"Jacob, please let me down." She said through gritted teeth. Jacob ignored her. The chattering and laughter of the other was much louder now and surrounded them.

"Hey, Jacob!" A soft masculine voice spoke from beside them.

"Hey, Seth, Haven't seen you in awhile."

"You too, man. Who's this?" At Seth's question, everyone seemed to have quietened down and were listening in, curious as to who the new-comer was.

"This is an old friend of mine, Evelina."

"Jacob, put her down." a soothing voice voice called out. "But-" "No but's, Jacob. Down. Now."

"Okay, fine." He mumbled.

Slowly releasing his hold of my legs and crouching down, so that Evelina could stand up. Once she was back on her feet, she swayed slightly and reached out to balance herself on Jacobs shoulder. My hands immediately pressed tightly against her side, and her hand pushed against a warm sticky substance. _Great._ She thought Bitterly. _Perfect timing._ She could feel the eyes of everyone watching her, but she kept her head down. Evelina pulled both sides of her hoodie together and zipped it up fast, hoping to coming the bleeding wound. No one seemed to have noticed her actions and she let out a breath, before plastering a fake smile onto her face. She moved in closer to Jacob and he wound his arm around her shoulder.

Nessie came over as well, gripping Evelina's hand tightly, and beaming up at her. "Aunt Evie, come meet everyone."

"Aunt?" One of the many shirtless men asked. Stepping forwards slightly.

Nessie nodded excitedly. "Yeah, this is Momma's sister." Everyone looked shocked at her response.

"I didn't know that Bella had a sister." Seth stated, coming over with a wide smile, that immediately made Evelina smile in return.

"No one really does." Evelina replied easily, not wanting to get into detail about Bella and her relationship.

"We'll nice to meet you, I'm Seth." He stated, his smile never faltering. He came and stood next to her, grabbing her hand like Nessie and dragging her over to the group. Not all seemed welcoming. Some of them where looking anywhere but at her and one just plain-out glared at her. She started pulling on Seth's arm, trying to either get him to stop of slowly.

He turned to her. "C'mon, they won't hurt ya." She didn't get to say a word before they stop right infront of them.

"This is Sam," Seth said, pointing to a large muscular man with black hair, who had his arm wrapped around a petite woman, who had three large scars trailing down the surface of her face. "And that is Emily." He turned to the left alittle to face a slightly shorter, gangly male, same short dark hair. "This is Embry and that guy next to him is Jared." Embry and Jared both offered Evelina a smile, that made her feel slightly more comfortable but was still feeling the glaring eyes, boreing into her from the right. She knew that was who she was going to have to face next and was dreading it. "And then that guy there, that was who doesn't really look the kindest cause he isn't really, but that's Paul."

Evelina turned to face Paul slowly, dreading the moment she would have to face his glaring eyes. When she faced his, she looked him up and down, he looked similar to the others, although, Paul was definatly much more muscular than the other and his hair was slightly longer, but it was his eyes that got her. They were a gorgeous chocolate brown and even with that fact that they were hard and cold as they stared at her she could feel herself getting lost in them. Evelina noticed that he seemed to freeze up when her eyes connected with him and his expression grew slack as he continued to stare at her, this time without the hatred that had once filled his eyes.

"Oooooh, Paul." Embry's voice taunted from behind Evelina. She broke eye contact and turned to face him, eyebrow raised in question. Jared swung his arm out and smacked Embry in the stomach, he hissed and lent over, glaring up at Jared. "Not cool, Dude!" She turned back to Paul who was now frowning at the floor, Evelina shrugged and looked around for Jacob or Nessie. She turned to Seth about to ask him whether he had seem them or not, but stopped. She could feel the blood still seeping through her top as it clung to her. She knew her jacket wasn't going to be able to hide it for much longer. She casually swung her arm so that it lent against her side, unknowingly to the others that she was putting pressure onto her wound.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked gently, taking a few steps forward, placing a soothing hand on Evelina's arm.

She nodded stiffly. "Yeah. I'm, er, going to look for Jake and Nessie. I'll, uh, see you guys later." She responded and then turned on her heels walking away from them all. Her side was aching and throbbing, the blood still seeping out at a steady pace. She was panicked. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell anyone. And she didn't get to make her mind up and her body did it for her. Her legs buckled under her and she fell to her knees.

"Evie?!"


End file.
